


Meet and Greet

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x20, Angel Heart, First Meeting, Gen, afterwards, at the Mills household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clair Novak meets Alex Mills for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet and Greet

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I am Alex. I am Jody’s daughter. Actually not her own daughter but she adopted me last year.”

“Good for you.”

“So you are a friend of Dean and Sam’s?”

“I don’t know about the friends’ part, but I know them. Your mom told you about them?”

“I met them. Last year. I was with a vampire family. Was one myself for a bit, but the Winchesters cured me and now I am living the apple pie life I always wanted, heh. What about you? A monster chased you or something?”

“I wish. An angel took over my Dad for his body as he was a holy vessel, then he died, and then my mom left looking for him and she died too just a few days ago and the angel Castiel who is wearing my Dad is still good friends with the Winchester and, well, here I am. So that’s my fucked up angel family. Was one myself for a bit too but Dad saved me from that.”

“Whoa. Just whoa. That is quite something. So the dude Jody talks about, Castiel, he used to be your dad? Wow, how weird does that feel?”

“Like you can’t believe. I mean my dad is gone, his soul is in heaven, but his body, like that is how I remember him and have ever seen him is someone different now. I have decided to just think of Castiel as Dad’s twin, makes it a bit easier to bear. That it is not dad but as near I can get to someone like dad.”

“I am sorry, about your dad and your mom. I really am. I don’t even remember mine. But Jody has been amazing. I still manage to drive her insane, but she really loves me. She used to have a son. Should have been near our age actually. A ... something got to him and that is how Jody knows them.”

“Didn’t think they be into collecting rescues. Hey I don’t mean in a bad way.”

“No, no I get you, and it’s ok. I am sure you are not feeling too good right now. Jody will be back soon with the groceries. Want to see your room? How about after you keep your shit there, we share a pint of ice cream before the TV? Sounds good?”

“Right on sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. thank you for reading.


End file.
